The field of electronics and components related thereto has experienced particular growth.
Initially, integrated circuits were large, and were made up of larger or smaller chips or processors grouped together on printed cards.
Progress in miniaturization has made it possible to move towards chips the size of a microprocessor containing various parts, or “IP.”
These integrated circuits are commonly called “System on Chip,” or SoC. One particular SoC design, “Network on Chip” (NoC), provides the same advantages, with better IP and communication management within the chip.
These integrated circuits are particularly interesting because they make it possible, in a very reduced size, to contain a set of extremely varied functionalities.
Furthermore, placing all of the elements of the circuit on a single chip reduces the system's consumption.
The power for these extremely miniaturized circuits is the origin of many problems. In fact, given the etching fineness of these chips, there is no longer any question of using standard power systems.
One solution for controlling the voltage of these circuits is the use of boards of digitally controlled parallel PMOS transistors.
In this way, depending on the number of transistors activated, the resistance of the board varies, and with it the voltage supplied to the device downstream.
The command logic for these boards has remained rudimentary to date, primarily with linear slope ramp methods, commonly called thermometers.
This results in slow voltage transitions. These slow transitions also create significant energy dissipations.
The invention aims to improve this situation.